Crie pour moi
by Revan-Hikin
Summary: TRADUCTION de JuuChanStar. Petite cachotterie à Fondcombe. Slash Thilbo, rating M, LEMON


Hello boys!

Me revoila avec une nouvelle traduction !

Traduit de la fiction anglaise "Screan For me" de JuuChanStar, cette fic contient (encore) un LEMON et donc à ne pas lire si vous en enfant! Pour les autres, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

Merci encore à Thorin-0akenshield pour avoir relu ce texte =D

Enjoy!

* * *

Bilbo ne pu contenir sa surprise quand il fut soudain attrapé et tiré dans une salle alors qu'il passait devant une porte de la maison du Seigneur Elrond. De solides bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et le poussèrent contre la porte à présent fermée. Il n'eut le temps de réagir avant qu'une bouche ne couvre la sienne et que des mains s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux. Oh il savait exactement de qui il s'agissait, il était capable de reconnaitre l'odeur unique du Roi Nain, ils avaient eu plusieurs moments ensemble ces derniers temps et cette fois-ci encore, Bilbo sut que ce ne serait pas lent et doux, mais rapide et sauvage. Cette simple pensée le fit frémir contre l'homme musclé sur lequel il était pressé, il voulait faire cela comme ça, rapidement et brutalement. Il brisa le baiser haletant et planta son regard dans les yeux bleus de celui qui lui faisait face.

« Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir me prendre ici et maintenant? », demanda t-il. La seule réponse qu'il obtenu de Thorïn fut que ce dernier commença à enlever ses vêtements. Le nain avait déjà retiré ses jambières.

« J'ai l'intention de vous prendre sauvagement contre la porte, mon cher Hobbit. Si vous avez des objections faites le moi savoir maintenant. » Il retira leurs dernières pièces de vêtement puis souleva Bilbo par les fesses pour le plaquer entre lui et la porte et s'appliqua à apposer des marques profondes sur la poitrine lisse du Hobbit. Bilbo cria en saisissant la touffe de tresses de Thorïn et se rapprocha davantage du nain.

« Je n'en ai aucune, prenez-moi Thorïn, » cette réponse provoqua un grognement presque animal de la part de son amant, puis le Hobbit se sentit rapidement empalé sur le large membre de Thorïn. Ce dernier attendit un moment, que Bilbo commence à bouger ses hanches, indiquant qu'il était prêt. Quand ce fut le cas, le roi nain fit exactement comme il l'avait dit, il se mit à entrer et sortir du Hobbit à un rythme brutal et sauvage. Sa bouche se baladait partout sur le corps mince devant lui et s'amusa pendant quelques temps à mordre et téter les oreilles pointues de son amant, ce qui lui valu un gémissement de la part de l'être qui était à présent sien. Ils les équilibra contre la porte d'une main, puis Thorïn glissa plusieurs doigts dans sa bouche et les recouvra de salive avant de l'amener vers le bas du corps de Bilbo, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux.

« Criez pour moi Bilbo, laissez moi entendre combien vous aimez cela. », Grogna t-il à l'oreille de son amant quand il s'empara de la virilité dressé de Bilbo. Celui-ci, en sentant cette nouvelle pression autour de lui, se cambra davantage puis rejeta la tête en arrière et tira fort sur les cheveux de Thorïn, laissant échapper un cri guttural. Le nain n'avait jamais fait cela avant et Bilbo en apprécia chaque secondes, il approchait rapidement de sa libération.

« Thorïn s'il vous plaît! », gémit Bilbo en se mettant à bouger ses hanches plus violement contre les poussées puissantes de Thorïn. Dans une démonstration de force digne d'un véritable nain, Thorïn maintint le petit homme contre la porte et utilisa sa main libre pour caresser les bourses de Bilbo. La seule chose qui maintenait ce-dernier entre la porte et le roi était la force et les muscles purs du nain. Il ne fallu que quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires avant que Bilbo hurle et se libère dans la main de son amant. La vue de l'expression d'extase sur le visage de Bilbo et le fait que son corps se soit resserré autour de son membre eurent raison de Thorïn. Dans un hurlement de jouissance pure, il se déversa finalement longuement et puissamment dans son Hobbit.

Tremblants tous deux, ils glissèrent sur le sol et restèrent l'un contre l'autre quelques temps, le roi toujours profondément ancré en Bilbo. Thorïn fut le premier à retrouver son calme et sorti du corps du Hobbit, quémandant par la suite les lèvres du plus petit pour lui donner un baiser doux et tendre.

« Vous me tuez Bilbo, je ne peux jamais me retenir. » Bilbo se mit à rire et embrassa son roi.

« Je suis très heureux que vous ayez décidé ne pas vous retenir, je demanderais même à ce que vous ne vous restreignez pas lorsque vous ressentez le besoin. » Thorïn sourit à son amant.

« Oh mon cher Hobbit, vous pouvez compter là-dessus. »


End file.
